


Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches

by myorphans (GrumpyGayCat)



Series: Rivals [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Anxiety, Canon Universe, Confessions, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, It takes a long time for these idiots to sort out their feelings ok, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polski | Polish, Rivals, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Single POV, Slow Burn, Social Media, a lot of hate sex, polskie tłumaczenie, that accidentally turns into porn with feelings, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGayCat/pseuds/myorphans
Summary: (tłumaczenie)„…Poprzez lata spośród wszystkich rywalizacji w świecie sportu prawdopodobnie żadna z nich nie stała się równie legendarna, co ta pomiędzy rosyjskim łyżwiarzem figurowym Viktorem Nikiforovem i jego rywalem, Japończykiem Yuurim Katsukim…”Pojedyncze zdarzenie zmienia bieg życia Yuuriego, wplątując go w gorzką rywalizację z Viktorem Nikiforovem, która ma wpływ na całą jego łyżwiarską karierę. Jednak wraz z upływającymi latami, rywalizacja i nienawiść zaczynają przeradzać się w coś bardzo, bardzo odmiennego, i Yuuri nie może się zmusić by odpuścić, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się stara.Nienawiść i miłość są dwiema stronami jednego medalu i nawet jeśli wszystko inne się zmienia, niektóre rzeczy pozostają takie same.





	Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484) by [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/pseuds/Reiya). 



> Ten fic nie należy do mnie, jest jedynie tłumaczeniem tekstu, który opublikowała Reiya i to do niej należą wszelkie prawa autorskie. Tekst przetłumaczony i opublikowany został za zgodą autorki oryginału. 
> 
> Jeśli się podoba - zostaw serduszko/komentarz również pod oryginalnym tekstem ;>

Yuuri zakochał się w jeździe Viktora dokładnie w momencie, w którym ujrzał go po raz pierwszy. 

Miało to miejsce we wcale niczym się nie wyróżniający dzień, gdy razem z Yuko zaszyli się w Ice Catle po ciężkim dniu ćwiczeń, tłocząc się wokół mającego swoje najlepsze lata za sobą telewizora, który akurat w niewyraźnych, stłumionych kolorach wyświetlał zawody Grand Prix juniorów. Był to ich swoisty rytuał, siedzieć i oglądać łyżwiarzy figurowych sunących przez ekran, fantazjując o tym jak by to było, gdyby to kiedyś byli oni, stojący na lodowisku przed tłumami lub na podium, machając do kochających fanów, z medalami zawieszonymi na ich szyjach. 

Tego dnia Yuuri był rozproszony, myślami częściowo wciąż jeszcze na ich łyżwiarskim treningu, a częściowo marząc o przyszłości, kiedy usłyszał zaskoczone sapnięcie z ust Yuko. Szybko skierował całą swoją uwagę na ekran, akurat tak, że zdołał uchwycić łyżwiarza, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, z gracją lądującego coś, co musiało być niezwykle efektownym skokiem, jeśli dowierzać reakcji Yuko. 

Od tej chwili nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku. 

Inni łyżwiarze również byli pełni gracji, lecz on w inny sposób. Tańczył na lodzie jakby właśnie do tego został stworzony, jego ruchy tak płynne i zachwycające, że Yuuriego aż zmroziło. Łyżwiarz był młody. Yuuri nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, więc założył – poprawnie, jak miał okazję się później przekonać – że był to jego pierwszy występ w Prix. Wciąż miał w sobie tą orzeźwiającą niewinność młodego chłopca, a jego srebrne włosy płynęły za nim kiedy wirował, łagodząc mu rysy twarzy na anielską modłę. 

Yuuri patrzył jak chłopiec kręcił się i skakał po lodzie, nigdy nie gubiąc rytmu zdającej się go opływać muzyki. Układ zakończył z dostojnie wyciągniętymi ramionami i skromnie schyloną głową, ale Yuuri mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł cień uśmiechu skrytego za zasłoną włosów. 

\- To było niesamowite! – zapiszczała Yuko, podskakując na krześle i nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej ekscytacji. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to był dopiero jego debiut w dywizji juniorów. Yuuri, on jest tylko cztery lata od ciebie starszy! 

U dołu ekranu pojawił się pasek uściślający nazwisko i narodowość łyżwiarza, podczas gdy sędziowie przeliczali jego wynik. 

_Viktor Nikiforov_ , przeczytał Yuuri, wciąż pod wrażeniem tego, czego właśnie doświadczył. Przeczytał informację ponownie, zapisując sobie nazwisko w pamięci. _Viktor Nikiforov from Russia._

_Któregoś dnia chciałbym jeździć jak ty._

 

Od tego momentu Yuuri miał obsesję. Razem z Yuko śledzili karierę Viktora z religijną nabożnością, obserwując jego szybkie pięcie się po tabeli wyników dywizji juniorów, gdy wygrywał medal za medalem - bez wysiłku, lecz z gracją. Yuko ślęczała nad różnymi magazynami, wyszukując dla nich choćby najmniejsze strzępki informacji o Viktorze, podczas gdy Yuuri obsesyjnie odtwarzał nagrane przez nich występy chłopca, kopiując jego ruchy jeden za drugim na lodzie, póki nie potrafił ich odtworzyć w poprawny, choć dalej nieco niepewny sposób. 

Ściany w pokoju Yuuriego powoli zapełniały się podobiznami młodego łyżwiarza. Oficjalne plakaty, zdjęcia z zawodów, obrazki powycinane bezpośrednio z czasopism, które uwielbiała Yuko. Zakochał się w sposobie, w który tamten chłopak poruszał się na lodzie, w łatwości z jaką to robił i płynącej z niego gracji. Kiedy potrzebował czasu sam na sam ze sobą szedł na lodowisko i zatracał się w programach Viktora, odtwarzając je póki nie wróciła mu jasność myśli. 

Stopniowo zaczął wyrabiać sobie własną pozycję w rankingach, uczestnicząc najpierw w lokalnych zawodach, a następnie pnąc się coraz wyżej i dalej przez coraz ważniejsze zawody, robiąc powolne, lecz zauważalne postępy. 

Głęboko w sercu wiedział, że jeśli tylko będzie dostatecznie dużo ćwiczył – któregoś dnia wystąpi na tym samym lodzie, co Viktor. 

 

 

Na swoje jedenaste urodziny Yuuri zażyczył sobie pudla. Dokładnie dzień wcześniej Yuko znalazła artykuł o tym, że Viktor ma psa właśnie tej rasy, z załączonym uroczym zdjęciem przedstawiającym ich oboje, i następnego dnia Yuuri pobiegł do rodziców, by ich o niego błagać. Zgodzili się dobrodusznie, a Yuuri zakochał się w szczeniaku natychmiastowo. Kiedy mama zapytała go jak chce go nazwać, Yuuri wiedział bez chwili zastanowienia. 

Dopiero później tego wieczoru, kiedy Vicchan spał zawinięty w kulkę na jego kolanach, rodzice Yuuriego dali mu drugą część prezentu urodzinowego. 

\- Zdobyliśmy je dla ciebie jako niespodziankę – mówiła jego matka, podczas gdy zszokowany Yuuri ściskał bilety między palcami. – Wiemy, jak bardzo kochasz łyżwiarstwo, i pomyśleliśmy, że byłaby to dla ciebie idealna nagroda za tak ciężką pracę. 

W tym momencie Yuuri rzucił się prosto w jej ramiona, z biletami na finały Grand Prix dywizji juniorów wciąż kurczowo ściśniętymi w jego dłoni. 

Będzie mógł zobaczyć występ Viktora na własne oczy i w całym swoim życiu jeszcze nigdy się aż tak bardzo czymś nie ekscytował. 

 

 

Czekanie niemal pełen rok na Grand Prix juniorów było torturą, ale Yuuri znosił ją godnie, wciąż nie do końca dowierzając we własne szczęście. Yuko piszczała, gdy się o tym dowiedziała, częściowo ciesząc się razem z nim, częściowo zieleniejąc z zazdrości, że on będzie oglądał wszystko na żywo, a ona znów musi się zadowolić starym, trzeszczącym telewizorem w Ice Castle, jak to robiła co roku. 

Kiedy ten dzień w końcu nadszedł, Yuuri niemalże nie mógł spać z podniecenia. Płynął przez dzień jakby to był sen, wciąż nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Jego rodzice musieli go wręcz prowadzić przez tłum, by się nigdzie nie zawieruszył, upewniając się, że znajdą swoje miejsca w otaczającym ich gąszczu ludzi. 

Yuuri ledwo mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, czekając, aż zawody się rozpoczną. Kiedy łyżwiarze w końcu pojawili się na lodzie podczas rozgrzewki czuł, jak oddech zamiera mu w piersi. 

I oto on, Viktor, _Viktor Nikiforov_ we własnej osobie, piętnastoletni i piękny, i będący wszystkim, czym Yuuri marzył, aby być. Jego kostium skrywała biała, zapinana na zamek kurtka z haftowanym na piersi napisem „ ROSJA”, chroniąc strój przed ciekawskimi oczami – ale nawet bez ekstrawaganckiego kostiumu w oczach Yuuriego łyżwiarz wciąż wyglądał niczym bóg, sunąc po lodzie jakby należał tylko do niego, z powiewającą za nim smugą srebrnych włosów. 

Dzwon zabił, sygnalizując koniec rozgrzewki, i reszta łyżwiarzy opuściła lód, zostawiając na nim jedynie Viktora. Podjeżdżając do barierek Viktor ostrożnie rozpiął swoją kurtkę i oddał ją swojemu trenerowi, eksponując tłumom swój kostium do programu krótkiego. Był to ciasno przylegający do ciała biało-niebieski strój, pokryty maleńkimi kryształkami, z frędzlami na ramionach i przy nadgarstkach, niczym burza śnieżna na skórze. Viktor ustawił się na samym środku lodowiska, aby rozpocząć swój występ, i tłum zakrzyknął z aprobatą. 

Yuuri krzyczał najgłośniej z nich wszystkich. 

 

 

Pierwsze nuty melodii rozbrzmiały i Viktor przyjął swoją pozycję początkową, z głową pochyloną i ramionami ciasno oplatającymi jego ciało. Podczas gdy muzyka wypełniała stadion, on rozpoczął swój układ; [piosenka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE0WguB1a5U) twarda i zimna, ostre nuty niczym odłamki lodu krążące w powietrzu i Viktor tańczący razem z nimi. Każdy z jego piruetów był piękny, każdy ruch łyżwą dokładny. Ruchy miał ostre, niemalże niebezpieczne, a w oczach czaił się lód. Przygotował się i wybił, jego pierwszy skok podczas tego występu – potrójny axel wywołujący okrzyki aprobaty wśród zgromadzonego tłumu. 

Światło tańczyło po jego kostiumie, zamieniając go w sopelki lodu rozsypane po jego skórze. Yuuri niemalże czuł historię, którą Viktor tworzył swoimi ruchami: lodowy książę, równie zimny, co śnieg, którym władał, uginający cały świat do własnej woli. Czaiło się w tym wszystkim niemalże kobiece piękno, gdy tak tańczył jakby był częścią lodu, burza śnieżna zaklęta w ciele. 

Srebrne włosy płynęły za nim, gdy wybijał się do siedzącego piruetu z wyskoku i Yuuri uświadomił sobie, że kurczowo trzyma się swojego krzesełka, aż zbielały mu od tego kłykcie. Tłum znów zakrzyknął z aprobatą, a Viktor wykonał kolejny skok, tym razem potrójnego salchowa, lądując go perfekcyjnie, z wyciągniętymi ramionami i nogą wyciągniętą do tyłu. Szybko po nim nastąpiła sekwencja kroków i Yuuri, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, westchnął na widok ich zawiłości i sposobu, w jaki Viktor je wykonywał, jakby były niczym takim, jakby to było to, do czego został stworzony. 

Yuuri marzył, aby występ nigdy się nie kończył. Patrzył na sunącego po lodzie Viktora, kręcącego się i wirującego, oczarowującego całą salę samym sposobem, w który się poruszał. Nikt nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. W oddali Yuuri słyszał radość komentatora, gdy Viktor ukończył ostatnią kombinację skoków, doprowadzając widzów do pełnych zachwytu wrzasków. 

Yuuri był już na krawędzi swojego siedzenia, gdy Viktor skończył w kombinacji piruetów, uwydatniającej każdą linię jego smukłego ciała pod oślepiającymi światłami. Niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, że minęły ledwie trzy minuty odkąd Viktor rozpoczął swój występ. Miał wrażenie, że cały jego świat się zmienił. Przedtem nigdy by nie uwierzył, że na żywo Viktor może być jeszcze bardziej niesamowity niż zdawał się w telewizji. Yuuri doskonale widział każdy ruch jego ciała, każdy wyraz jego twarzy, i to kochał. 

Tłum dawał Viktorowi owacje na stojąco i Yuuri również skoczył na równe nogi, czując jakby serce miało mu zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi. Kątem oka widział swoich rodziców, siedzących tuż obok niego, grzecznie poklaskujących i błogo nieświadomych piękna, którego właśnie doświadczyli. Ale Yuuriego to nie obchodziło. Dla niego liczył się tylko Viktor. 

Pojawiły się wyniki i okazało się, że Viktor zdobył grubo ponad dziewięćdziesiąt punktów – ale nikogo to nie zdziwiło. Podczas kiss and cry Viktor przyjął wszelkie pochwały z ciepłym uśmiechem kierowanym w stronę kamer, jego oczy pozbawione lodu, jakby go nigdy w nich nie było. 

Był piękny. 

 

 

Tej nocy Yuuri nie mógł mówić o niczym innym. Wiedział, że zanudza rodziców, choć uśmiechali się oni zachęcająco za każdym razem, gdy analizował układ Viktora po raz kolejny, zachwycając się z osobna każdym skokiem, piruetem, krokiem tanecznym i tupnięciem. Nie było niczego, czego Yuuri by nie uwielbiał i nie sądził, aby był w stanie przestać o tym mówić, choćby się starał. 

Tej nocy znów prawie nie spał, wciąż odczuwając ekscytację po minionym dniu i na samą myśl o tym, że zobaczy Viktora już następnego ranka, podczas jego programu dowolnego. Przerzucając się i okręcając, Yuuri odtwarzał sobie w myślach występ Viktora raz za razem, widząc dokładnie każdy jego najmniejszy detal. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy dotrze do Hasetsu i spróbuje go odtworzyć, choć doskonale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie zrobić tego dokładnie tak, jak Viktor. 

Ale może kiedyś… 

Pewnego dnia, przysiągł sobie ponowie, wystąpi na tym samym lodzie, co Viktor. Będzie ćwiczył i ćwiczył, póki nie będzie dostatecznie dobry, by się zakwalifikować, i wtedy będzie jeździł tak dobrze, że to Viktor nie będzie w stanie oderwać wzroku od niego. Pewnego dnia… 

Gdy Yuuri w końcu zasnął, na jego ustach widniał uśmiech. 

 

 

Następny dzień zaświtał wcześnie i Yuuri obudził się wraz ze słońcem, praktycznie płonąc z ekscytacji. Viktor prowadził, jego doskonały wynik z krótkiego programu w dniu poprzednim plasował go dokładnie na czele tabeli wyników. Żaden z pozostałych zawodników nie był nawet blisko. Jeśli powiedzie mu się dzisiejszy występ w programie dowolnym to zdobędzie złoto, a Yuuri przy tym będzie, zobaczy to na własne oczy. Z całego serca wierzył, że Viktor był w stanie to zrobić. Młody łyżwiarz wyprzedzał pozostałych o tysiące mil i pewnym było, że jego przyszłoroczny debiut w dywizji seniorów będzie spektakularny, o ile zatriumfuje raz jeszcze wśród juniorów. 

Yuuri wierzył w Viktora bardziej, niż w cokolwiek innego i nie mógł się doczekać, aż dowiedzie on jego racji. 

Ledwo zauważał pozostałych łyżwiarzy wykonujących swoje programy, będąc zbyt na krawędzi w oczekiwaniu na jego główną atrakcję, by poświęcić im więcej niż grosz swojej uwagi. Był ledwie świadom zachwytów tłumu i wygłaszanych przez głośniki wyników poszczególnych występów, wszystko to stanowiło zaledwie odgłosy tła dla bicia jego serca. 

Kiedy Viktor po raz ostatni wyjechał na lód, Yuuri ledwie oddychał. 

W odróżnieniu do poprzedniego dnia, do swojego programu dowolnego łyżwiarz ubrany był w ciasno opiewający skórę czarny kostium, częściowo prześwitujący ze srebrnymi cyrkoniami rozproszonymi po jednej jego stronie. Do stroju dyskretnie doszyty został fragment materiału, unoszący się za każdym razem, gdy Viktor się okręcał, prawie jak spódniczka. Srebrzyste włosy ściągnięte miał do tyłu w długi, powiewający za nim kucyk, i Yuuri nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. 

Viktor przyjął swoją pozycję początkową, z wierzchem jednej dłoni delikatnie przyciśniętym do jego policzka i drugą uniesioną do nieba, palce lekko ugięte. Puszczono podkład, rozchodzącą się po pomieszczeniu [piękną melodię](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRaMOka3xzo), i Viktor zaczął się poruszać. Sunął wciąż z tą samą niemalże żeńską gracją, którą miał w sobie wczoraj, lecz jego ruchy były delikatniejsze, a w oczach nie pozostało mu nic z tamtej lodowej twardości. Zamiast tego pełno w nich było ciepła i jakiejś emocji, której Yuuri do końca nie mógł nazwać. 

Każdy krok, każdy piruet, każdy skok prowadził tłum na krawędzie krzeseł, wydobywając westchnięcia i okrzyki radości na kreśloną przed nimi historię. Jeśli Yuuri myślał, że krótki program Viktora był niesamowity, to był on niczym w porównaniu z programem dowolnym. Trudność została znacznie zwiększona, ale to walory artystyczne odbierały mu oddech. 

Poczwórny flip, skok, którego Viktor nigdy wcześniej nie wypróbował w zawodach, podniósł tłum na nogi i przez chwilę Yuuri panikował, bo zasłoniono mu widok na lodowisko. Tłum zachwycił się ponownie i chłopiec desperacko wskoczył na swoje siedzenie, wyciągając się jak najmocniej, aby móc coś dojrzeć ponad głowami ludzi przed nim. Gdy pomruki zaczęły cichnąć i ludzie z powrotem siadali na swoich miejscach, Yuuri w końcu mógł uchwycić Viktora wykonującego pełen gracji piruet na środku lodowiska, z zamkniętymi oczami i owiewającymi go włosami. 

Czas zdawał się zwolnić, a Yuuri zdawał się być przyczepiony w miejscu, wciąż stojąc na krześle, spoglądając ponad – już siedzącym – tłumem. Viktor zakończył swój piruet, jego oczy się rozwarły i przez sekundę Yuuri był pewien, że Viktor patrzy prosto na niego. Mógł sobie wyobrazić ich spotykające się oczy, błękit i brąz, łyżwiarz na lodzie i chłopiec wysoko wśród tłumu. Lecz w tym momencie Viktor się obrócił, muzyka rozbrzmiała ponownie i moment uległ zniszczeniu. 

Wciąż zachwycony, Yuuri uspokoił się i usiadł na swoim miejscu, nawet na moment nie odrywając wzroku od lodowiska. Od łyżwiarza, którego gościło. 

Wreszcie muzyka zbiegła się do finalnego crescendo i Viktor zakończył swój występ kombinacją piruetów. Jego pół-spódniczka powiewająca wokół niego, gdy wykonywał ostatnie obroty, twarz uniesiona ku niebu. Widownia wybuchła gromkim aplauzem i Yuuri znów był na nogach, wykrzykując swój zachwyt razem z resztą tłumu. 

Z piersią unoszącą się i opadającą w wycieńczeniu, które Viktor pozwolił sobie w końcu po sobie pokazać, łyżwiarz opuścił ramiona i skłonił się głęboko przed widzami, przyjmując brawa ze szczerym uśmiechem na twarzy, pochwały spływające na niego z każdej strony. Został tam tak jeszcze przez minutę, póki nie odjechał w stronę barierek, by oczekiwać swoich wyników w wyznaczonej strefie. 

Po tym, czego właśnie doświadczyli, nikt nie miał powodów, by wątpić, że Viktor wygrał – ale wciąż słychać było westchnienie tłumu, gdy wyniki zostały w końcu ogłoszone. Zachwyt przebijał się nawet przez głos komentatora, gdy ogłaszał, że zwycięzca tegorocznej dywizji juniorów, Viktor Nikiforov, zakończył zawody na pierwszym miejscu z najwyższym wynikiem w całej historii Junior Grand Prix. 

Tłum oszalał, a kamery i aparaty wystrzeliły w kierunku twarzy Viktora, który siedział, uśmiechając się ze swoim trenerem. Uniósł dłoń, machając ze zrozumieniem, i zachwyty stały się jeszcze głośniejsze, niemal ogłuszające. 

Yuuri nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w tym momencie uważał Viktora Nikiforova za najwspanialszą osobę na świecie. 

 

 

Na koniec dnia, po zakończonych już zawodach, przed lodowiskiem czaiły się tłumy ludzi, każdy jeden z nich marzący o tym, aby choć przez chwilę jeszcze raz zobaczyć opuszczających budynek łyżwiarzy, a Yuuri stał na samym czele ich wszystkich. Jego rodzice znajdowali się dość daleko od niego, stojąc w tyle, bo nie chcieli przepychać się na siłę. Yuuri nie dbał jednak o grzeczność, przynajmniej nie tym razem. To była jego szansa, taka prawdziwa szansa, na spotkanie Viktora twarzą w twarz. W spoconych dłoniach kurczowo ściskał plakat, jeden z tych oficjalnych wypuszczonych na początku sezonu, przedstawiający Viktora w tym samym kostiumie, w którym dzisiaj odniósł zwycięstwo, zamrożonego w pełnej gracji pozie, gdy sunął przez lód z rozłożonymi ramionami. Zdjęcie to bardzo szybko stało się jego ulubionym i Yuuri modlił się, aby Viktor mógł poświęcić trochę czasu na autografy, kiedy już się pojawi. 

Sama myśl o tym, że mógłby zobaczyć go z tak bliska, może nawet z nim porozmawiać, sprawiała, że Yuuri drżał ze strachu i oczekiwania. Zmusił się, by się uspokoić, przypominając sobie, że jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem to któregoś dnia wystąpi na tym samym lodzie co Viktor jak równy z równym, już nie zwykły fan. Nic mu w tym nie pomoże, jeśli teraz zawstydzi samego siebie. 

Wrzaski ludzi stojących najbliżej wyjścia wyrwały go z rozmyślań i stojący na czubkach palców na barierce chłopiec wysunął daleko głowę, próbując zorientować się, kto opuścił właśnie budynek. Błysk srebra przyciągnął jego oczy i kiedy wyciągnął głowę jeszcze odrobinę dalej mógł poprzez tłumy zobaczyć podpisującego autografy Viktora, jak uśmiechał się do swoich fanów. 

I kiedy Viktor torował sobie w ten sposób drogę w jego stronę, serce Yuuriego biło coraz szybciej i szybciej, jakby chciało z niego wyskoczyć. Wkrótce Viktor znajdował się zaledwie kilka metrów od niego i Yuuri czuł, jak na jego piersi narasta ucisk, jak jego dłonie zaczynają się trząść. Nieprzytomnie spojrzał w dół, próbując opanować drgania rąk i unormować przyśpieszony oddech. 

Otaczający go bezpośrednio hałas przycichł nagle i Yuuri podniósł ponownie głowę, poczuł jak opada mu szczęka na widok stojącego przed nim Viktora we własnej osobie, z oczekująco uniesioną brwią i niewielkim uśmiechem goszczącym na jego ustach. 

Yuuri próbował coś powiedzieć, ale słowa utykały mu w gardle. Wciąż spanikowany i pozbawiony wszelkich słów wyciągnął przed siebie plakat wraz z długopisem, z wściekłym rumieńcem na twarzy, który rozkwitł, gdy Viktor zaśmiał się łagodnie i, również bez słowa, wziął od niego zdjęcie by podpisać je z rozmachem. 

Wręczył je z powrotem Yuuriemu, który wciąż spanikowany i zdesperowany, aby powiedzieć coś – cokolwiek – wyrzucił z siebie pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu na myśl. 

\- Kiedyśbędęjeździłtakjakty. – Słowa skleiły się ze sobą z pośpiechu, język w panice zaplątał sam o siebie. – I któregoś dnia wystąpię przeciw tobie! 

Przerażony tym, co się właśnie stało, Yuuri zamknął natychmiastowo usta z głośnym dźwiękiem i zamarzył, by kwitnąca mu na policzkach czerwień szybko zniknęła. Nie był to do końca sposób w jaki wyobrażał sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z ukochanym idolem, w przypływie paniki przypadkiem wyrzucając z siebie swoje największe marzenie niczym jakiś idiota, lecz Viktor jedynie zaśmiał się ponownie, jego oczy błyszczały. 

\- Możliwe, że będziesz musiał najpierw zrzucić kilka kilogramów, zanim pomyślisz o zostaniu łyżwiarzem, свинка – śmiał się, przeczesując dłonią włosy Yuuriego i z powrotem wkładając mu plakat w dłonie. – Ale czekam z niecierpliwością na nasze spotkanie na lodzie, да? 

Yuuri otworzył usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, ale słowa znów utknęły mu w gardle, tym razem z całkowicie innego powodu. Viktor zdążył się już odwrócić w stronę innych fanów, by powitać ich z tym samym łagodnym uśmiechem – nie widział więc wilgoci zbierającej się w oczach Yuuriego pomimo usilnych prób chłopca, aby ją powstrzymać, nie widział też jego dłoni zaciskającej się wokół świeżo podpisanego plakatu, zgniatającej go niewielkiej pięści. 

 

 

Kiedy Yuuri pokonał drogą powrotną przez tłum i znalazł się przy rodzicach, ci zaniepokoili się widząc jego wciąż załzawione oczy – lecz Yuuri stoicko odmówił jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień i całą drogę do domu przesiedział bez słowa. Wiedział, że ich zmartwił, ale jakoś nie mógł się zdobyć na wytłumaczenia. Z pewnością i tak by go nie zrozumieli, a on nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go jeszcze tego dnia wyśmiewał. Istniała tylko jedna osoba, z którą chciał w tym momencie rozmawiać, i znajdowała się ona daleko od niego, w Hasetsu. 

Kiedy w końcu dotarli do domu pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił Yuuri, było wybranie się do Ice Castle, gdzie – był tego pewien – Yuko już na niego czekała. I faktycznie, czekała tam na niego, gdy tylko się pojawił, praktycznie podskakując z ekscytacji i czekając aż Yuuri opowie jej wszystko o finałach. Jednak kiedy zobaczyła jego minę zamarła i dopiero po krótkiej chwili złapała go za nadgarstek i zaciągnęła w odludny zakątek lodowiska, by posadzić go na jednej z ławek. Minę miała poważną. 

\- Co się stało, Yuuri? – zapytała głosem przepełnionym troską. – Przecież Viktor wygrał. Pobił rekord światowy! Myślałam, że będziesz się cieszył? 

Yuuri spojrzał na jej oczekującą minę i poczuł, jak zaczynają trząść mu się usta, oczy pieką od łez, które próbował zwalczyć. 

\- On nawet nie uwierzył, że jestem łyżwiarzem, Yuko – wykrztusił z siebie, czując pierwsze oznaki wilgoci na policzkach. – Powiedziałem mu, że kiedyś wystartuję razem z nim na zawodach, a on nazwał mnie grubym i powiedział, że jeśli chcę kiedykolwiek zostać łyżwiarzem to musiałbym najpierw sporo schudnąć. 

Kolejna łza wysmyknęła się z pomiędzy jego powiek i dołączyła do poprzedniej, tworząc mokry ślad wzdłuż jego policzka. Obraźliwe słowa wciąż paliły i jedyne, co Yuuri słyszał to słowa pozostałych łyżwiarzy z Ice Castle, przepychającego go Takeshiego nazywającego go grubaskiem, śmiechy wszystkich wokół, gdy próbował się przebrać, chowając się za własnymi ubraniami. Wiedział, że był pulchnym dzieckiem, łatwo przybierał na wadzie i pierwszy skok wzrostu był jeszcze przed nim, ale bycie potraktowanym w ten sposób przez Viktora, jego idola Viktora, którego podziwiał od tylu lat, zraniło go o wiele głębiej niż jakiekolwiek słowa usłyszane kiedykolwiek w Ice Castle. 

Viktor mógł nie wierzyć w to, że Yuuri był łyżwiarzem, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był nim do szpiku kości. Jego miłość do sportu potwierdzały godziny i dni treningu, wszystkie zawody lokalne, w których startował, by móc się w końcu zakwalifikować do dywizji juniorów, kiedy osiągnie wymagany wiek minimalny. Łyżwiarstwo było jego życiem, praktycznie mieszkał w Ice Castle. Pracował naprawdę ciężko, zdeterminowany by któregoś dnia wystąpić na tym samym lodzie, co Viktor – tylko po to, by ten mógł go zbyć, widzieć w nim jedynie kolejnego głupiego fana, pulchniutkiego, małego chłopca, który nigdy nie mógłby się równać jemu podobnym. 

\- O nie, Yuuri, to okropne! – zakrzyknęła Yuko, przytulając go ciasno do siebie. Yuuri zacisnął dłonie na tyle jej koszulki, ściskając ją mocno, z wdzięcznością pozwalając łzom wsiąkać w materiał. Przynajmniej Yuko go rozumiała, rodzice nigdy nie byliby do tego zdolni. Wiedziała, ile znaczył dla niego Viktor, ile pracy Yuuri wkładał w doskonalenie się na jego podobieństwo. 

Yuuri pozwolił sobie płakać na ramieniu Yuko i przysiągł, że Viktor Nikiforov nie będzie go obchodził nigdy więcej. 

 

 

Tej nocy Yuuri zerwał ze ścian swojego pokoju wszystkie plakaty. Zrobił to gwałtownie, odrywając je od ścian, nieczuły na drący się papier, gdy rozpadały się pod jego palcami. Czaiła się w tym jakaś chora satysfakcja, w zgniataniu każdego skrawka i odrzucaniu ich na bok, w obserwowaniu niszczonych na zawsze fragmentów Viktora. Kiedy skończył ściany jego pokoju po raz pierwszy od lat były puste, ozdobione jedynie nielicznymi fragmentami papieru, które jakimś cudem przetrwały rzeź. 

Yuuri opadł na łóżko, postanawiając posprzątać resztę bałaganu rano. Teraz chciał jedynie myśleć, czynność zdecydowanie łatwiejsza, odkąd twarz Viktora nie obserwowała go prześmiewczo z każdej strony. 

Zamknął oczy i gniewnie wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, próbując zablokować napływające mu do głowy roześmianej twarzy Viktora – śmiejącej się w niedowierzaniu, że ktoś taki jak Yuuri mógłby kiedykolwiek zostać łyżwiarzem, jak on. 

_Pokażę mu_ – przysiągł Yuuri, z dłońmi wciąż kurczowo ściskającymi poduszkę. _Już nie chcę być taki, jak on. Chcę być lepszy. Wygram z nim w jego własną grę i już nie będzie mu tak do śmiechu._

I to właśnie ta myśl tkwiła w głowie Yuuriego, gdy zapadał w sen.

**Author's Note:**

> ##### OD AUTORKI
> 
> No, to zaczynamy!  
> Gwoli ścisłości, Viktor nie był okrutny ani niemiły naumyślnie. Kanonicznie jest bardzo szczery i bezceremonialny, i zapewne był jeszcze bardziej, gdy był młodszy. Podobnie jak w kanonie, gdzie po pierwszym GPF wziął Yuuriego za kibica, w tym AU Viktor myśli, że Yuuri jest podziwiającym go fanem, który chciałby zacząć jeździć na łyżwach, i według niego jego słowa były po prostu użyteczną radą. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Yuuri 1) już jest całkiem dobrym łyżwiarzem i 2) jest bardzo wrażliwy na uwagi o swojej wadze.  
> I tak oto rozpoczyna się największa rywalizacja w historii obojga!  
> Ten fic będzie ich śledził przez lata, w miarę jak ich kariery będą rozkwitać, a znajomość się kontynuować. Na pewno w dalszej części znajdą się rozdziały dość jednoznaczne, ale na pewno nic się między nimi nie wydarzy, póki oboje nie będą pełnoletni.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało! Możecie zostawić mi serduszko albo komentarz, by dać mi znać co o tym myślicie. 
> 
> Rey xx 
> 
>  
> 
> Tłumaczenia rosyjskiego: 
> 
> свинка - prosiaczek  
> да – tak 
> 
>  
> 
> Użyta muzyka: 
> 
> Program krótki Viktora - Winter Music Instrumental January by Derek & Brandon Fiechter  
> Program dowolny Viktora - O Mio Babbino Caro - Sung by Renee Fleming
> 
> ###### Od tłumacza:
> 
> No i tak to się właśnie zaczęło :>  
> Mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną na trochę dłużej, możliwie na całą historię. Pierwsza część, pisana z punktu widzenia Yuuriego, będzie miała 14 rozdziałów publikowanych co 2 lub trzy tygodnie, o dacie będę informować albo w stopce poprzedniego rozdziału, albo na **[moim tumblrze](https://of-pork-cutlet-bowls-and-poodles.tumblr.com/)** , albo tu i tu. :) Po przetłumaczeniu "Until My Feet Bleed and My Heart Aches" przejdę do tłumaczenia części drugiej - "Of Bright Stars and Burning Hearts" - pisanej z punktu widzenia Viktora.  
> Przed każdym rozdziałem polecam zaopatrzyć się w chusteczki!
> 
> Poza tym - zapraszam też na **[tumblr Reiyi](http://kazliin.tumblr.com/)** , gdzie znajdziecie mnóstwo head canonów i dodatkowych informacji o tworzonej przez nią historii. W razie czego - chętnie pomogę z tłumaczeniem.  
> A jeśli chcecie poćwiczyć angielski - przeczytajcie **[serię w oryginale](http://archiveofourown.org/series/620242)**!  
>  PS: Jeśli w tłumaczeniu pojawiły się jakieś błędy - dajcie mi znać ;p


End file.
